The Shadow
by Hyrule Master
Summary: ..."Do you ever get that feeling...? Where the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, and a chill runs down your spine like rats crawling on your skin..." Who and what is this shadow haunting Hyrule Castle? PLEASE READ! (COMPLETE)
1. The Touch of a Shadow

Synopsis: ... "Do you ever get that feeling...? Where the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, and a chill runs down your spine like rats crawling on your skin...?" Who and what is this shadow haunting Hyrule Castle?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Legend of Zelda. The characters and settings are strictly used for storytelling only. Legend of Zelda is copyrighted by Nintendo, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note: This is my first horror/suspense fan fiction, so BE NICE. This is a completely new genre for me. It may have a little romance too. Well, hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Touch of a Shadow

The night was dark and dreary as the moon faded into nothingness behind the black clouds. No light remained and the sinister chill of the wind whistled through the air as it whispered... whispered as if it were beckoning death... Link sat up in his room of Hyrule Castle shivering from the coldness as his breath could be seen in the air. Every time that Link drew a breath, it could be heard that he was shaking. Slowly, he lifted his hands to the sides of his arms in a pitiful attempt to keep himself warm.

Link still remained sitting on his chair in front of the oak desk staring down at the small strings of wood scattered along its surface. After being cold for so long, no longer could he stand, he stood up to get a quilt Zelda had made for him to drape over his own shoulders and resume sitting in his chair. The candle lit flame next to him, which was his only light source, was dimmed and it eventually blew out into the cold air, leaving a stream of remaining smoke behind. Link's gaze was fixed upon the partially melted candle stick. At last he lifted himself to the mirror in front of him and began to stare as if frightened.

The air was getting so close around him; he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the skin between his eyebrows contracted. He clenched tighter around the neatly sewed quilt and jolted his head downward again, once again focusing his gaze upon the desk. A burst of relief hit him, as the chill seized in his spine. With ease, he lifted his head toward the mirror once more... Red eyes... that is what he saw, staring at _him_ from over his shoulder. Once again, he tensed, breathing heavily as his heart pounded underneath his chest. However, it seemed his breathing was not his own, he could hear the hoarse gasps of the shadow that loomed behind him.

Sweat broke on Link's forehead as he let out a few stutters and lowered his head to the desk once more, blood rushed through his arms as if it was being held back before and he wrapped his arms around his head with his left hand clinging onto his golden blonde hair. In desperation to be rid of the horrible thing, he fell asleep with a pounding pain in his forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda knocked on the door to Link's chamber lightly, being sure not to rush him. It was morning and Zelda had found it the proper time for breakfast, and was calling upon Link to join her. However, he would not answer the door. With a little more desperation, Zelda knocked a little harder, even more determined to get his attention. She had no choice, she turned the golden plated doorknob slowly before pushing it open. For some reason, she feared something had happened to him. Her heart began to pound and each breath she took was uneasy.

Eventually, she managed to fully open the door and reveal the inside of Link's chambers. There he was sleeping on his bed clinging tightly to her handmade quilt she had given him. His lower lip twitched here and there as his eyebrows were arched upward. Clearly he was having a nightmare of some sort. She gracefully walked over to him and went by his bed side, with the back of her white nightgown flowing behind her.

Zelda had gone so close to him her warm and gentle breath was barely brushing against his cold cheeks. Still, he was uneasy though, and the young princess noticed that his free hand was shivering. Gently, she gracefully placed her hand over his and stroked his fingers with her thumb, in an attempt to comfort him. Link shifted uneasily and groaned slightly. Zelda had to wake him up. She began to say in a slow and sweet voice,

"Link... wake up..."

Her thumb had seized stroking his fingers and now her palm was brushing the side of his forehead and brushing his bangs away from his gently closed eyes. Eventually, his closed eyes had turned into blue slits before opening completely and seeing the princess. He stared for a while, with his breath still. Link fluttered his eyes as Zelda removed her milk white hand from him.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She started, "Are you all right?"

Link sat up slowly, still clinging onto her quilt and placed his hand over his chest and sighing deeply. A bit of sweat ran down his face, but he had wiped it away before it had reached his neck. Link closed his eyes for a short while and breathed slowly to try to calm himself down before turning his gaze to Zelda once again. A slight smile crept across his face.

"Yes... I'm fine..."

Zelda smiled at this. It seemed she had nothing to worry about after all. We all have nightmares time to time don't we? She rose to her feet and headed for the door, before turning her head back toward Link again. Her hand was now on the side of the door frame and her other hand gracefully placed over her chest.

"If you would... please join us for breakfast, Link. My little brother and I would be most delighted by your presence as usual."

Then Zelda disappeared before Link's gaze by walking away and down the ivory halls. Link positioned his legs over the side of his bed and he looked toward the window nearly covered by the crimson curtains. Link then stood to his feet and slipped on his boots at least, so his feet wouldn't be banged up from taking harsh steps upon the hard castle floors. He followed Zelda's same path and walked down the hallway toward the royal dining room.

When there, one of the servants had escorted him to his seat on one of the ends of the table, which was directly across from where Zelda was sitting, with her little brother sitting to her right. Her little brother, Zared, was only about eight years of age, but a delightful little fellow. He had blonde hair just as his elder sister's and always seemed to have a smile on his face. However, as of late, it seemed that smile was absent whenever one would lay eyes on him. Now it seemed he had seen a ghost, or was greatly troubled.

Even though Link had come to the table like Zelda had asked, they usually didn't have their normal conversations like they did in the past. Now it was silent, so only the clinging of silverware and scraping of the knives along the china plates could be heard. Only a little light shown on the table, which barely crept passed the deep red, velvet drapes. Slowly the three ate, barely eyeing each other.

'Well...' Zelda thought, 'At least he's with me...'

Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by her little brother's voice, "Sister, I saw him again. I tried to talk to him, but I couldn't because I feared him."

"Now, now Zared... the next time you see him, perhaps you may have the courage to."

Link quietly listened to their conversation. Every morning now, Zared would say he saw "him" and that he didn't have the courage to speak. Link would expect that he was trying to talk to his friend that he had not seen in a while. Link sipped from his usual cup of milk before Zelda had turned her words to him.

"Link... I tried knocking on your door early in the night, but you wouldn't answer... was something wrong?"

Link's eyes shot open when he saw the same shadow from last night, standing directly behind Zelda, touching her shoulder and staring strait at him with his two red piercing eyes. He did not blink, only shift a little bit when the shadow moved his index finger along the front of Zelda's neck, and licking his finger afterward.

Link slouched over as the muscles in his arms were tensed up and he could not move let alone breath. However, he had at last found the strength to alarm her. He pointed with a shaking finger and yelled nearly at the top of his lungs. His eyes were sqeezed tight as sweat was running down his face.

"There he is! Zelda, run!!!"

Link waited for a while waiting for an answer with a darkened gaze expecting a scream coming from either her or her brother. However, to his surprise neither screamed, he only heard Zelda's sweet voice replying to him,

"Link... there's no one there..."

Opening his eyes, Link peeked behind Zelda once more and found no one there. He let out a few sharp exhales and sat down slowly in his chair as he lowered his finger. Link couldn't bare lift his eyes anymore... he couldn't lift them in fear of seeing that shadow again and with the red gaze. Link remained frozen at the table with a lost appetite and tensed up muscles. He just stared, lingering on in what he saw, remembering the terrible red gaze and the hoarse breathing.

After breakfast, he had gone outside Hyrule Castle to sit upon the soft green grass in an attempt to relax himself, hoping that his tense muscles would relax. Link began his empty gaze at the sky, trying to bring away all fears and thoughts of the dreadful shadow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: There you have it, my first try at a horror/suspense LOZ fan fiction. Did I do well? Please review! I will accept fires because I know in my eyes, they are not true with my fan fictions. Oh, yeah... I just recently had my first day of highschool, and for you other freshmen out there who thought you stunk on your first day... wait 'till you hear what happened with me! Okay, I had absolutely NO clue where I was going... I was carrying my map and a schedule all around... and at the end of the day, I couldn't find my bus, so I ended up missing it... the next day I made it though because my brother picked me up from my last hour classroom...he didn't pick me up the next day so I barely made it the day after that... after running a marathon around the school carrying a mellophone and a backpack on my back. ANYWAY... please review!


	2. Bitterness

Author's note: Woo! Next chapter up! I have some REALLY good plans for this story... ooohhhh do I have some good plans... heh, heh... This chapter isn't as suspenseful as the last, but it's focusing more on building the plot... well, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Bitterness

"Link?" A sweet voice gently called out to him.

Link turned his head toward Zelda, who was walking toward him very gracefully, her hands gently placed on her sides and feet gently brushing against the grass. She sat down beside him as Link looked away and down toward the grass again and began fiddling with the individual green blades.

"Link, listen to me..." Zelda said placing her hand on the side of his cheek and attempting to move his head toward her.

However, Link had sharply moved his head to the side, rejecting her. He now fiddled with the grass more quickly and more nervously. Zelda was in the frozen state of shock for a while, but eventually she had turned her head downward in a sorrowful manner and clenched her hand, the one she had touched Link with, on her chest while placing the other over it. Tears began trickling down her cheeks as she shut her eyes once more.

Link could see in the corner of his eye that she was weeping, but he did nothing of it. The worry in him nearly strangled his heart now, and he had lost all emotion he had had for Zelda. Link had forgotten nearly everything of what he had shared with her, and it was because of this deepening shadow. All he could say to only slightly ease her sorrow was to say,

"I'm sorry, Zelda..."

Not a moment afterward did Zelda resume crying. She had removed both of her hands from her chest and placed them gracefully on her lap. She felt cold not being in his embrace, she felt so lonely and sorrowful now and the bitterness of broken love began to grow. Zelda couldn't help but get angry, even though the best he could do was apologize, she wished that he would instead take her into his arms, like he use to before. Back then, he would caress his lips against hers and warm her body with his own, but that was not the case now. Link isolated himself from her now, even though he was near to her physically, the distance was far with his heart and mind.

"What happened to you, Link?" Zelda said, her voice shaking, "Why must you constantly pain yourself... have you forgotten...?"

"Zelda... I..."

He couldn't say what he meant to say, Link's tongue was bound from saying how he truly felt about her, but something would always hold it back. His body began to shake before he had gotten up without another thought crossing his mind. It wasn't until he had actually began walking for a while when he realized he was leaving her. There he left Zelda and went into the castle, and it wasn't long before she had left his mind.

He had once again gone into his room and kept himself from the world outside. The feeling of lonesomeness went through his stomach again and he began to shake. Link's head began to feel dizzy as the air once again closed in around him. Tears were now falling down his cheeks when he fell to the ground, but still remained conscious. Link rested there for a while, suffering greatly in emotion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, little Zared played in his room, with a small puppet he had. He bounced it around, holding onto the wooden handle with the puppet dangling side to side. He quietly hummed to himself to keep himself happy despite the horrible overcast outside. Suddenly a cold feeling swept across his skin, making him shiver.

Zared froze for a while, stunned than slowly began resuming his playing time. He began to hum louder and louder to try to keep himself from being afraid. His tiny voice was now shaking and he could barely hold the wooden handle now. The air closed in around him as he huddled up even tighter and a chill began to run down his spine. Sweat began to break on his forehead, but that did not stop him from humming.

Suddenly, pounding on the door was heard and Zared jumped with fear, but he still kept humming and dangling his little puppet. The doorknob began to jiggle as a dizzy sensation went through Zared's head and he heard the door slowly opening. It was then when the clouds covered the sun and it became slightly darker, forming shadows in the room. Cold air leaked into the room when the squeaking of the door ceased and he began to tremble.

He waited for the moment of shock as he still played with his puppet. He was no longer humming, but letting out incessant "ah's" in singing trying to send all the bad feelings away. Zared suddenly felt something moving behind him. He shut his eyes so tightly, the skin on his eyelids wrinkled and he clenched his teeth but never ceased to sing. A cold hand touched his shoulder before he threw the puppet to the ground and ran out of his room, now screaming with fear.

Zared could hear the creature hoarsely breathing, even though he did not bother look at it. Zared stopped running in after a while and leaned his hand against the wall of the hallway breathing very heavily. He could hardly breath, due to an illness he had had. Each breath was scarce until Zared had placed his hand on his chest and felt his chest moving slowly up and down... up and down... before he at last relaxed. Zared at last opened his eyes and looked down the hallway to see if the shadow had followed him, his heart still pounding. To his deepest relief, he hadn't.

It was then when Zared turned his head to look up to where the stairs had led. Once again the feeling of fear overpowered him when he saw servants hung at the top of the stairs. They dangled back and forth as Zared had trouble breathing again. He then made his way to his big sister's room to where he know for sure he would be safe.

When he made it to Zelda's room, he found her there sitting on her bed weeping, until she had turned her gaze toward him. Her look of sorrow turned to a look of concern as her misty eyes dried up as Zared stumbled toward her. He fell onto her bed and breathed harshly in and out.

"Zared, what's wrong...?!" She said worriedly as she turned him over.

Zelda laid Zared's head on her lap as she attempted to calm him down. She did as he had done in the hallway and placed her hand on his chest and quietly shushed him.

"Shh... Zared... take slow and deep breaths..." She said calmly, taking deep breaths of her own.

Eventually, Zared was at last still and no longer clenched his hand tightly on his clothes. He then buried his face into Zelda's lap and began crying. She rubbed the back of his head, smoothing his strawberry blonde hair. Zelda lifted Zared from her was sure to look at Zared with the gentlest gaze possible. His eyes were still puffy red when she saw him.

"Tell me what happened."

"There were dead things... hanging over the stairs... and he... he came to me again... I was too scared to talk to him, I ran..." Zared said his voice shaking and his bottom lip trembling.

Zelda began to feel fear as well. She knew her brother would never lie about something such as that. This brought up a big concern within her as well as conflict. There was something wrong in the castle, but who was causing it?

Zared once again leaned his head onto Zelda once more. She caressed him as she rubbed his head once again and leaned her own head on his. Quietly she shushed him, trying to comfort him the best way she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Okay, I lied... maybe there was a lot of suspense in that chapter. Oohh... I had fun writing that short little incident. Well, I have very good plans for the upcoming chapters... they're going to be really good... well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!

Special thanks (LONG responses...):

Brownblade: Actually, I'm not to familiar with the horror genre, after being inspired from watching one of M. Night Shyamalan's thriller movies... I got really hyper... really hyper... so hyper... okay, I'll stop about the hyperness. But I've been researching a little bit, for example, how the audience reacts to certain things, like suddenness, I love suddenness. Also suspense, a good way to build up suspense is to describe like crazy, then BOOM! Hit them. Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far!

lozfan: Geez... I thought mine started late compared to some schools, but you're LUCKY in my eyes!!! In Arizona... August is PAINFUL. I started August 9th, so by the end of the first day, I was sweating like crazy, and add in missing the bus... wow... what torture... But don't worry about the first day, everything will be fine about classes and such. Just have a map of the campus and a watch and you will be perfectly fine. Anyway, thanks for the review! And yes, I've already read your story... I think you asked me to read it when you reviewed Funny-Looking... I think... Well, hope you liked this chapter! (By the way, don't worry on being picked on... so far, no one's picked on me... surprisingly... and this is coming from a kid who was picked on ALL the time in elementary school. High school's actually a lot better, and I've only been in high school for about a week.)

LadyofDemons45: I haven't really read any other horror Zelda fics, surprisingly. The horror/suspense genre I was a little interested in at first, but I guess I'm a LOT better with romance and humor, but I guess that is a matter of one's opinion. (I'm an authoress of many genres I guess.) Thanks for the good luck! High school's going great! The only thing that bugs me is Intermediate Algebra... I don't like the quantity of homework, but I get it at the least. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Fortuna: I actually enjoy Edgar Allen Poe, one of my favorites is, "Deep into that darkness peering... long I stood there wondering, fearing, doubting..." but even so, I haven't read much of his works, but I still enjoy of what I've read. I don't really do a severe editing procedure when it comes to fan fictions, that's for my novels, THEN I go through the extreme editing. (pokes fingers together) I'm only a wee wittle freshman... Thanks for the review! Oh yeah, I love description... especially when it comes to suspense... heh, heh...


	3. Do You Ever Get that Feeling?

Author's note: I think this chapter is the best so far! After having a writer's block and time to think about it, the new chapter actually turned out pretty good! Well, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Do You Ever Get that Feeling?

"You're lucky I didn't kill him then and there..."

Isolated Link jolted his head from his mirror and turned around to see the piercing red gaze once more. The cold feeling shot down his spine and his muscles stiffened. Suddenly a fierce fiery gaze appeared in his cold blue eyes and he stared as if trying to intimidate. Link grunted as he slightly gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so hard he could feel the pulse pumping in him, and it was at a fast pace. Link's heart continued to pound underneath his chest as he stared without blinking once at the shadow.

"I told you... leave them out of this..."

"You know me..." Said the shadow, emerging from the darkness that shrouded him and Link widened his eyes to find he had exactly the same figure as himself, as if it was his own image. The only thing that was different was that he was indeed a shadow, completely covered in darkness, "I just _love_ to kill... Why don't I kill _her_ while I'm at it."

It seemed Link could only see red at that moment he was completely clouded with anger, "Don't you _dare_ let her get involved in this... I told you to go away!"

However before the shadow could reply, he had faded, with only his deep laughs echoing in the air, the last sound that reached Link's ears before the eerie silence fell. The only thing that could be heard was the harsh breathing of Link's voice. For a while he was standing there in the isolation of his room until he decided to go and take up Zelda's quilt to comfort himself.

It was then when he heard a soft knock on his door. Link indeed know that knock... it was Zelda's. Why didn't she just leave him alone? Whenever she came near him, he felt that she was in danger. Slowly the doorknob turned and sooner or later the door creaked open to reveal the young and fair maid. In her eyes was deep concern, and worry. Obviously she was still troubled from before.

"Link..." She started.

Though she was informing him of a great danger, somehow she still felt nervous talking to him. He stared at her with his deep, cold blue eyes holding her quilt at his side. His eyes no longer carried the brightness and deep spirit they once carried. Now they were dull and hard as steel, though Zelda never seized to bet lost in his azure gaze. Link didn't reply to her, nor reacted until she stepped a bit closer, while he stepped backward.

"...Be careful... several servants were found hung above the stairs..." She gulped when she found Link had not blinked once, and continued his deep stair, "...We don't know who's doing this... but please... be at risk... if anything is to happen to you, my heart will shatter..."

Link lowered his head so now his gaze pierced the ground. Still, he felt Zelda's presence in the room, she hadn't left him. Link wanted her to leave so anxiously as mixed emotions of fear, sorrow, deep affection, and guilt flowed through him. It was a horrible mix he did not take a fancy for. Once again, his tongue was bound so he could not speak let alone make one simple utter.

"You use to hold my hand in times like these..." She started, her voice nearly breaking.

Link clenched his fists, trying to send away the coldness that resulted in not taking her gentle hand in his, her sweet and soft hand which were the only ones to ease his pain. A shiver of emptiness quaked throughout his body, deepening the horrible mixed pain. His silence resulted with Zelda's eyes being stung by tears and letting them stream down her cheeks. The pain soon deepened within her as well and she turned to leave, quickly walking out into the hallway.

She began thinking of other things that would clear her mind, and those thoughts led to the safety of Zared. So it was from there when she focused her course to go to Zared's room, where he was bedridden from his recent asthma attack. When she had reached his room, he was fast asleep, breathing normally and quietly. She stroked his cheek, and envied that he could not know what heartbreak was like. That was what all children were like, they didn't know what pure sadness was until they had lost something they hold dear... which Zelda had lost...

Still with Link on her mind, she headed to the Royal Hall, where all the royal family's parties were held on special occasions. It was a wide, and open room with the floor covered in marble of various colors. The Triforce was engraved upon its surface as shadows loomed and lurked all around the room, with barely any light creeping through the windows covered by the crimson curtains. Sooner or later, another feeling came over Zelda... it was a dreaded feeling that warned her of something to happen.

Somehow she felt that blood was to be shed in this room, and she knew not why she was so aggravated from it. It seemed tears of sorrow was to be poured from saddened eyes, but who's? Zelda could not bare the feeling any longer, so she left running out of the room after seeming to hear whispers and groans.

It had taken Zelda the rest of the day to even be eased of the thought of Link. Now it was nightfall, and it was time for the people to be at rest, and close their heavy eyelids. Zelda was tucking Zared into bed before retiring to her own. She had fluffed his pillow before he had set his head in it, and pulled the covers over him before he had spoken to Zelda.

"Sis..." He started.

"Yes?" Zelda said before she had gotten up to leave the room.

"Have you ever gotten that feeling... where sadness and anger takes you over...?"

Zelda slightly smiled, as if Zared was playing a game with her. She gently brushed his bangs with her fingers and rubbed his forehead with her thumb, "What would a child know about heartbreak?"

It was then when Zared's voice broke when he continued speaking, "Do you ever get that feeling...? When the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, and a chill runs down your spine like rats crawling on your back...?" Zared was now shaking horrendously, "Do you ever get that feeling... when something is angry at you and wants to hurt you?"

Zelda's eyes were wide for a moment as sweat ran down the sides of her cheeks. Somehow, she felt that something was moving behind her... in the darkness and for a moment she thought she had heard breathing... harsh breathing. It wasn't for a while until her fear was eased and she stood up with another smile.

"You'd better go to bed, Zared." She said before kissing him on the cheek good-night.

Zelda left the room, creaking the door open and closing it slowly behind her. The hallways were unusually dark and ominous and shadows loomed about as if they were actual people walking around. Zelda picked up her walking pace and continued faster toward her own room. Suddenly footsteps were heard from behind her, harsh footsteps stomping on the ground toward her getting louder and louder. Zelda's skin tightened as she began letting out sharp exhales of her own.

Once Zelda had reached a corner, she stopped and hid behind it before peeking back... there was the shadow standing there... waiting... waiting for her. Zelda turned her head to avoid it for a while, trying to comfort herself, but when she turned her head a second time, the shadow was now right next to her. She gasped in fear and began running, but unfortunately she was grabbed by the waist and pulled backward. Zelda let out a loud gasp and struggled free and began running letting out groans and tears of fear.

Zelda had at last reached her room and immediately locked the door behind her, and jumped on her bed and tightly clenched onto her pillow. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she heard pounding on her door and the doorknob shaking horrendously. Zelda was terribly frightened and could hardly believe what had happened to her. After the horrible sounds had seized, Zelda cried aloud, burying her face into the pillow, muffling her sounds of sorrow. That night was an uneasy night of rest for her.

Author's note: How did you guys feel when you read the last part? Okay, I think I wrote this _alone_ up in the loft surrounded by dark rooms... so maybe that's why it has the eerie feeling to it. (Ooo... I like this Wind Waker music!) Don't you guys just LOVE the thrills?!? I like getting thrilled for some reason. Well, review!

Special thanks:

LadyAkki45: Well, with my mind when it comes to horror stories, I think I would most likely come up with stuff like that (just wait until the next chapter...). Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Gigglegirl13: I'm trying to scare people, but I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, but I do know that I'm successful in the eerie feeling. Yes, there will be fluff... a lot of fluff... most of it is coming up in the next chapter. (Next chapter's going to be better.) Anyway, thanks for the review!


	4. Can't Stop Thinking of You

Author's note: Sorry it took so long, had some schoolwork to do... plus a writer's block. So here's the chapter, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: Can't Stop Thinking of You

Zelda would not open her door, not even if the one knocking on it called out to her. All she did was just stair at the ceiling with her covers over her feminine body. Nor did she bother to look around for she would have seen shadows, the one thing that scared her the most. Zelda had been like that for the past morning hours, doubting and wishing someone were there to protect her.

One of the servants had once again knocked on the door with a little more desperation since the last few times. Zelda did nothing, but could not stop her from entering the room when she heard the lock on the door click and the wooden door creaked open. She then heard the rustling of her dress coming closer to her.

"Milady... you mustn't stay in bed all day." The sound of her dress had gone off into a slight distance when she walked toward the window and pulled back the drapes.

As if she didn't hear, Zelda did not reply. The servant sighed deeply and walked over to Zelda, who had only just slightly twitched her pale hand. The servant nearly stopped dead when she spotted a bit of red color on the covers and hesitantly placed her hands on the edge of the covers and pulled them back, revealing a deep red cut going through Zelda's white nightgown and into her fair skin.

"Milady?!" The servant gasped, placing both of her hands over her mouth in shock.

Zelda had felt no pain when the wound was inflicted on her, she didn't even think she had even gotten wounded. Nor did she know that she was hurt until the servant had gasped horrendously. However, Zelda didn't do anything, not a scream nor a change in her facial expression. The servant's hands trembled as she reached for Zelda's wound and her voice shook as she let out sounds of worry and deep concern.

"Milady, I'll call for a doctor right away!"

As Zelda heard the servant's footsteps scurry off to the distance, a single tear left her eye. Why wasn't Link there to protect her? The wound was but a minor thing in physical pain, however, it caused a penetrating amount of damage to her spirit. There was no physical wound on ones' body that could surpass the pain a spiritual wound could cause. Zelda was in such a state, lying in her bed with her spirit weakened.

The doctor had quickly come to her and tended to her wounds with extremely gentle care, all the while she had her strait face. Her physician insisted she go to the royal dining room to get some breakfast, after she had a change of clothes and while the servants changed her sheets. However, her muscles were too weak after experiencing such a traumatizing event so she had to be escorted. Not once did she see Link, not even at the breakfast table.

Her little brother was there, however, but he was no different then her. Zared, as usual, was the timid little soul that he was. Zelda picked at her food, barely eating anything, the portions she took were the quantity of what a low class peasant family would eat daily. When her eyes searched the room, she at last met with Zared and found that he was nearly crying. Zelda knew not why, nor did she bother to ask for she thought she knew.

"Sis..." Zared started.

Zelda looked up from her barely touched plate of food and looked at Zared for a short while before her gaze descended again and not replying.

"I... saw..." Zared started, hesitating.

"Hm?" Zelda urged him.

Zared couldn't continue, instead he lowered his head once more and weakly rested his wrists on the table barely grasping the silver fork in hand. Zelda continued to look at him, and found tears quickly dropping to the milk-white table cloth, as its silk began to be drenched in Zared's sorrow and fear... but why? That was the question Zelda had on the back of her mind, nagging and tugging at her thoughts.

She had slowly and weakly traipsed back to her room, still with her eyes a bit red and her muscles weak and frail. Zelda gently placed her hand on the golden doorknob and began to turn it slowly before opening the creaking door, as it shook slightly at its hinges. She stepped into her room slowly and left the door open behind her. When Zelda looked around the room, it still bore the shadows it had that morning. However, she noticed the door to her wardrobe was opened.

Zelda solemnly sighed and walked toward it to close it, weakly, but gracefully taking her individual steps. As she approached her wardrobe, a suspenseful feeling grew within her... as if it was a chill going down her spine just as Zared had explained. She slowly turned to face the wardrobe, her eyes widened and placed her hands over her mouth before screaming at the top of her lungs. A dead man was in her wardrobe, eyes wide as if frightened from seeing something before his demise. A waterfall of blood was going down his face and down his torso and onto the ground.

Link had heard her scream from his room, but he sat on his bed, remaining still. His long bangs covered his eyes, and only a tear could be seen streaming down his cheek. He gritted his teeth, and began to speak.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I just had to kill somebody... It fuels my life... I _must_ have blood to sustain my strength." The shadow said to Link, who had just crept out of the darkness, "And besides, she had ran away from me by the time I had gotten her."

Link clenched his fists, how he longed to strike the shadow with all his strength, but he was always held back. Instead, he loosened his fist and drifted it to his side, where Zelda's quilt lay. He had picked it up and held it to his chest in replacement of holding Zelda herself in his arms. The presence of the shadow had faded when Zelda had ran to Link's room.

She stopped herself in the doorframe and deeply inhaled and exhaled and she lifted her head to Link with her misty eyes. It wasn't until then when she realized it was like an instant reaction that she relied on Link when she was lost in the shadows of fright. Zelda closed her eyes, still heavily breathing as Link stared at her with confusion. He couldn't take his eyes off her as his grip around the quilt loosened.

However, his fear began to take him over when he saw the shadow moving behind Zelda and prepared to attack. Link's eyes shot open and his mouth gapped open. When he had thought the dark figure was going to attack her, he rose to his feet and went toward Zelda. She had felt him take her hand and grip it very tightly. Her eyes opened to see him swinging her around him and into the room and taking hold of the doorknob and closing the door, leaving the two of them alone. Her hair flew behind her and her eyes fluttered as they held the expression of surprise.

It seemed Zelda had stopped breathing when he at last turned toward her and flew his arms around her and brought her in as close as possible. Sudden cold droplets of water fell from Link's eyes and fell onto the top of Zelda's head as he gripped her hair and stroked it gently. Zelda could hear his soft weeps as he began to whisper her name. Tears of joy began to stream down her cheeks, but she had failed to smile, for she was too much in surprise. No words needed to be said at that moment between them, as Link caressed her in his arms, warming her body with the familiar embrace Zelda had almost long forgotten.

The castle was hectic from that moment on throughout the day, and the people of the castle began to have more fear growing within their hearts. After Link had taken Zelda into his arms, she had not seen him for the rest of the hours, but that did not make her seize to think about him. That moment, a light of hope was illuminated within her that he may once again be the sweet and gentle man that protected her always. A bit of his true self was shown that day, and she never failed to realize that as she retired to her bed for the night.

Zelda's sleep was restless, as she awoke countless times and tried to go back to sleep, but whenever she did, she would always wake up. After giving up on it, she rose from her bed and rubbed her eyes. They had widened when she saw Link there, sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at the stone floor. Zelda gently lifted her voice to get his attention.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't feel safe." He quickly, but quietly said, still looking down at the floor.

Zelda sighed and shifted herself so she would be sitting next to him, her hand then fell to his, but Link had moved his hand away from hers. Confusion began to fill Zelda's mind.

"There are other rooms to feel safe in... Or is it that you fear for me?"

In the dark, she found Link slowly nodding his head.

"Why?" She asked.

Link slowly moved his head so he would face hers, she was shocked to find that his eyes reflected the moonlight barely creeping passed the crack with a bit of tears in his eyes. Deep concern could be seen within his piercing gaze, and longing as well. Zelda could sense it in his voice, that he missed her when he spoke with a soft whisper.

"I fear for you... because I fear for you..." Link began raising his voice only but a little, "You are as if the foundation of my heart... it you are to perish, I will perish... and if you live on... I will live on..." His voice was shaking and trembling as he continued, "I can't stop thinking of you... Zelda..."

"Then why won't you hold my hand... for as long as we live?"

Link knew what she wanted. He knew that she loved him like no other, and her words meant she wanted to marry him. Link grew rather frustrated and he looked away from her.

"I am bound by fear... bound by sorrow... and I have never found the one thing that could release me..."

Zelda looked away from him as well, tears nearly streaming down her cheeks. She felt foolish, thinking that he could come back to her, and here he was... rejecting her once more. Or so she thought, for she felt his hand go over hers and clench it tightly once more. Zelda quickly turned her head toward him once more and saw in his eyes that he was more serious than ever.

"...Until now..." Link said taking her other hand, "So yes... I will hold your hand... as long as we live..."

Zelda's bottom jaw shook as tears continued to trickle down her crème face and as he drew closer to her, now taking her completely in his embrace. Then and there, she felt his lips caressing hers. Zelda now felt the true warmth she had longed for these past weeks. She brushed her finger tips on his cheek as her lips rubbed against his, feeling their leathery texture. When he said "we" she knew at that moment his sincerity. He had come back to her... Eventually, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, no longer being restless in her sleep. His kiss put her to sweet dreams.

Author's note: So what did you think? It probably has two more chapters to go before it's complete. PLEASE REVIEW. (Kind of a "The Village" thing going on in this story...)

Special thanks:

LadyAkki45: Well, I'd say I'm more influenced from M. Night Shyamalan, but I have read one chapter of LaAriella's "Fallen Into Shadow." I don't really know the author that well, (but a VERY, VERY, VERY good author. Far surpasses me when it comes to writing!) shrugs I dunno... not many people are reading this story, the thought of discontinuing this one is nagging me, one half tells me to do it, and the other half doesn't. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Gigglegirl13: That's part of the mystery, it's only been scratched at the surface once this chapter's been read. Well, I guess here's your fluff. Thanks for being one of the few people who reviews this story! (Yup, the shadow is Dark Link obviously, but I probably won't mention it until the last chapter.) Thanks for the review!


	5. The Shadow Uncovered

Author's note: Due to demands... I have decided to keep this fan fiction on! (cheer everyone!) To celebrate, this is the climatic chapter, EVERYTHING just topples over... and trust me... it will scare you...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Shadow Uncovered

When Zelda awoke she still felt as if the night before was a dream. The sweet kisses Link had given her seemed to be only figments of her imagination, a lost memory yet to be brought up from the soils of the earth. However, she soon realized it was all real... this brought her much relief, realizing that she and Link would spend the rest of their lives together with each other. She quietly arose from her bed and gracefully walked toward the window, which still had its drapes blocking the light from entering the room. Zelda slid both of them open letting the light shine down on her, making her pale skin look as if it was glowing and her eyes sparkling as if they were the endless deep sea of love.

However, her relief was soon taken away when she heard a cry from Zared rushing into the room and breathing rather scarcely. He ran into Zelda's arms and clung onto her tightly. Her eyes grew wide for a moment as she placed her hand on his back and knelt to his level, and trying to calm him down. Zelda tried to ask him what ailed him, but she only was left with responses of deep inhales and exhales. Eventually, Zelda had calmed Zared down to the point where he wobbled and fainted in her arms.

Zelda clung tightly onto her little brother, trying to wake him up, but he still remained sleeping in her grasp. Despair hit her when a servant came into her room, scurrying across the floor and to Zelda. Her eyes carried deep concern as she held her hand to her chest, while breathing heavily.

"Milady..." She managed to gasp out, "Someone in this castle is hurt... or dead... blood was found in the hallways..."

Before the servant could finish, Zelda had gently placed Zared on her bed and quickly walked out of her room. She somehow knew who it was, but hoped that it wouldn't be. As Zelda quickly walked down the hallways, she let out quiet groans and faint whispers left her lips. Once she saw the trail of blood, she collapsed against the wall before continuing on again. Tears began to stream down her cheeks when she saw the blood was heading toward Link's room, but she still maintained the same speed in walking, she did not hesitate. However, hesitation came to her when she had reached his door and reluctantly placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

Terror came to her when she had looked down on the ground. When she had drifted her eyes from strait in front of her to the ground, she gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. Shaking her head, more tears streamed down her cheeks as she rushed toward the one she loved, Link. Link lay in his blood on the hard cold floor, he had received a stab wound in his chest area.

Zelda could not speak, only cry as she took him and cradled him in her arms. A servant had come to the doorframe only to see the mourning princess crying over her beloved. He had rushed to get some help as Zelda still remained holding him, stroking her fingers through his blonde hair, and giving him kisses on the cheek in a dim hope that he may be made whole. She whispered into his ear, after hearing quiet, but hoarse breathing coming from him.

"Link, hold on..." she said before her voice broke, "Hold on..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's wounds were treated to immediately, and Zelda had stayed by his side all through the day, without any food or rest, for she was not bound with thirst or hunger. Link lay in his bed, breathing quietly as Zelda had her hand on his, gently stroking the top of it with her thumb. His eyes were gently closed as his head was being engulfed by the white feather pillow. His long, golden bangs brushed the sides of his face. When Link had grimaced in pain, Zelda set both of her hands on him, and gently rubbed his cheek.

The front of Zelda's blouse was covered with the red blood of Link, but would not change, for she refused for Link to be left alone. She knew he needed her and now was a more crucial time for that than any other. Zelda continued to hold his hand as he breathed scarce and slow breaths. It seemed any moment he would pass, but Zelda refused to believe so. She couldn't lift her eyes from him, it seemed her gaze was locked upon his gently shut eyes.

Patiently, she waited for him to wake up, and when she had only seen him squirm once, Zelda perked up, waiting for his next action. His deep sea blue eyes opened and looked to Zelda. Link's lips were the color of his pale skin, and small traces of dried blood were still around his mouth and forehead.

"Link..." was all Zelda could say.

To her surprise, Link did not smile at her, instead he turned away and slowly clenched his sheets, but he had gripped tighter onto Zelda's hand, as if he was going to loose her. Zelda's piercing eyes grew less wide, but grew with a deep concern.

"Are you going to leave me...?" She hesitantly said, praying for him to say no.

To her relief, he shook his head, "I'll hold on for you." He said hoarsely.

However, Zelda could see deep within him he was troubled by something, but what exactly was it? Even though he had opened himself to her, Link still held a deep dark secret from her, as if he was hiding something... or someone... was he doing it unconsciously or purposely? Questions began to fill her mind as she still gazed upon Link's face. Her thoughts had vanished when he turned his head toward her and spoke gently, in the same monotone voice he had spoken in as of late.

"You can leave... I'll be fine."

Zelda's steel expression softened to a smile and she nodded in a somewhat relieved way. If he had said he would be fine, he would be fine. She had risen from his side and went out the door and into the hallway. When Link had heard a soft click from the door closing, he shifted uneasily slightly and slowly rose from his bed flinching. Link's tough body could stand almost any pain, it seemed unnatural.

He moved his legs to the side of the bed and rose to his feet, holding onto his wound, which was bandaged tightly. Link looked around the room as if it were his first time there. He traipsed slowly toward the window and looked outside to see the pouring rain, and the dreadful overcast of the clouds of descending shadow. When Link turned toward his bed again, he had taken a bad step and had tripped on the ground. Groaning a little anguish, he lifted his head to see in front of him.

Something under the bed had caught his eye, and he curiously reached out for it. Suddenly, a spark of familiarity had hit him, as if he had been doing this before, but when. Now with his hand trembling, Link loomed closer toward the object and set his hands upon it and pulled it out. It was a sword... a sword stained with the color of blood. A sharp, dizzy pain shot through Link's head as he had seen this. Suddenly, memories flashed before him.

"Sir Link..." One servant had said to him, with several others behind her.

Link turned his head quickly toward her, his eyes glazed over with something unnatural. The servant had caught him walking down the hallways at a rather quick pace.

"Zelda wishes to see you..."

"I've already seen her..." He had harshly said.

"But Sir Link..."

The servants' eyes were widened when they had seen Link draw a sword from in front of him and point it toward them with a coat of evil over his eyes. They were too much in the state of shock to scream when they had thought they had seen his eyes glow a fierce red and as he charged at all of them. Later in the hours he had hung them.

The horrible memories came to Link all of the sudden, as if another side of himself had been recording them. He continued to stare at the sword as he slowly got up and walked backward until he had come to a wall. Link then walked toward the mirror and gazed upon it for a short while until he had seen the Shadow appear before him. Another memory flashed through his mind.

"Do you really care for her?" He remembered saying to himself.

"Yes..." Link replied to himself as if he were another person.

He was staring into the mirror, where he had seen the Shadow, Dark Link, staring at him with a piercing gaze. As Link moved, it moved. So his hand drifted to the sword beside him, already tainted with malice and blood. Link had risen to his feet and turning around.

"Well then... perhaps this will silence you... and keep you away from her!"

Link had thrust the sword into his chest area, and crying out in pain, he withdrew the sword and tossed it under his bed where it had last been. He then traveled outside of his room, trying to reach Zelda, but his other side had stopped him, and Link had reluctantly traveled back to his room.

Link continued to gaze into the mirror, which reflected his terrified and shocked face. Then behind him, he had seen the shadow there once again staring at him with the frightening red flaming eyes. It whispered in a slow and horrible voice, prompting Link.

"Kill her..."

Link's eyes became glazed over with evil. Once again he was possessed by the evil power that dwelt within him and he rose to his feet and slowly went toward the sword and picked it up off the ground and gazed at its bloodstained blade. A sneer came over his face, and that sneer evolved into a slight chuckle as it seemed his eyes glowed with a fiery red passion to kill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda had walked passed the entry way to the Royal Hall, and it was there when she stopped when she felt a suspicious feeling come over her. Slowly she turned her head toward the large doors and eyed them awkwardly, thinking someone was there... waiting for her.

"Yes?" She said, as if someone had called out to her.

Zelda was now reaching toward the large handles on the doors. Slowly she opened the doors as they loudly creaked, revealing the vast and open room. Zelda slowly walked in, leaving the doors open behind her. She could hear the thunder roaring outside and the rain pounding on the windows almost in unison with her individual steps that echoed throughout the hall. She jumped when the doors had harshly slammed behind her, and chills began to run down her spine when she heard footsteps other than hers. Her head whirled side to side with her golden hair flying behind her. Her breathing became more and heavier as she stepped backward. Suddenly, Zelda had sensed movement behind her...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Yes, if you're asking, Link is basically schizophrenic... I know it's weird, but it's a VERY big twist in my opinion... anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Special thanks (YAY!!! FOUR PEOPLE REVIEWED!!!! :D)

Gigglegril13: Well, it won't be discontinued, and it's kinda too late because... you know it's at the climax... and if I discontinued it right now, people would be going crazy because of the big cliffy. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

LadyAkki45: Thanks! I won't be discontinuing this story! I guess it was kinda wrong for me to even consider it... But it would be nice to have a lot of people read and review, but I guess that's what every author wants. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: Heya!!! Thanks for putting this story on your fav's, I really do appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the review!!!

Sarah: HEY!!! IT'S EPONA-CHAN!!! Hee hee! :D Hmm.... I guess I _could_ add Sonic and Amy to my favorite couples list... Speaking of which was the last episode full of fluff?! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!


	6. Bands of Insanity

Author's note: Last chapter! This one is my favorite, it may not have the scary horror/thrill to it, but it sure has the creepiness I would say. Well, hope you enjoy! Oh, and to just let your reviewers and readers know... YOU GUYS ARE SO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O GREAT!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Bands of Insanity

Zelda's heart was pounding so hard now, she felt as if it was to burst. Slowly she turned her head around, sweat running down the sides of her face and drenching the inside of her hair. Terror struck her when she saw a silhouette in front of the window to the pouring rain from the gray sky. He held a sword in hand, prepared for attack. Once he began charging at her, Zelda leapt off her heel and ran the fastest she could toward the great doors. However, she felt a stinging pain running across her back and she fell to the ground, letting out a cry of pain.

Zelda turned over on her side, her eyes squeezed shut. Slowly the princess opened her eyes and fear struck her once again to find the shadow there and she backed away from him, blood dripping from her wound. He stepped closer to her with ominous steps, and the light eventually revealed his true face to her. Zelda was in utter shock as she saw the face of her own fiancée staring down at her, eyes narrow and cold, carrying the thirst for blood. Link... was staring down at her...

Tears filled Zelda's eyes as she got up and attempted to run, but Link had taken hold of her shoulder. Zelda longed to just fall to her knees and cry her eyes out, but she couldn't, knowing she would die, but her fate had seemed to be already sealed. Before Link had thrust the blade into her, Zelda managed to break free and grab hold of his hand holding the sword, which was already literally stained with blood.

"Link!!!" She screamed, droplets flying from her eyes.

Zelda stared into Link's eyes, which seemed to be reflecting the dim light coming from the windows. He still had his hard look of steel and a mouth so strait it seemed the muscles were stiff. Link's bangs were partially over his face, nearly shadowing his pale skin. His arm shook as he tried to force the blade downward to Zelda, but she only barely managed to prevent him.

"Link, why?!" Again she screamed, "Don't you know who..."

Before Zelda could finish, her strength gave out and the blade came swooping toward her, however, she managed to dodge the blade and fall to the ground beside Link. She cried aloud in a sorrowful and shaking voice, in a weak hope to bring Link back to her. To her surprise, the pain she expected was delayed and her weeps softened to listen to his words, but they were cold and dim words that only pulled her further into despair.

"Die..."

Zelda gasped as she looked back up at him, but instead of impaling her, Link instead kicked her in the stomach, knocking her far to the side. Zelda let out a sharp exhale when the wind was blown out of her lungs. From there Link was to go toward her, sword raised and kill her.

"I need your blood to fuel my strength..." Link began, his voice seemed to be hinting an evil power had taken over him, "I need to kill..."

As the eerie figure took each of his ominous steps toward her, Zelda stood up, her head facing toward the ground. Zelda still wept, her eyes turning a swollen red. Everything seemed so hopeless for Zelda, she couldn't fight Link back, she didn't want to hurt him even though she might be killed by him. Zelda's voice shook as she continued to pierce the ground with her gaze.

"Link...why...? What have you become...?" Zelda started, "I know... you're just..."

A weak smile crept across her face as she looked up at Link, despite the fact he had given her the bruises and wounds almost head to toe. Even though she had given him this weak, but sweet smile, he continued to walk toward her, sword in hand. Link's eyes were still glazed over with an evil, but Zelda smiled at him.

"Link... I know... this isn't your _true_ self..." Her voice was now more solemn and calm, but it was hoarse from raising it so loud from before, "You're teasing me..." She said as if she were a naïve child, "Just..."

Now Zelda was walking toward him, holding both her hands to her chest. Closer and closer she drew to him, until she was directly face to face with Link. Link hesitated as Zelda came from the most lighted part of the room, and where he was, in the shadows. Her hands slowly drifted to his face as she took it in her hands. She drifted her lips upward toward him, now standing on the tips of her toes to reach him, sooner or later her lips were set against his, tears streaming down her cheeks and splattering on the cold marble floor.

Some of the dimmed light that was creeping through the window still shone on the back of her head, but Link had shadows engulfing him which seemed to pull him further back away from her in spirit. Zelda still was kissing him, even though the warmth of Link wasn't the same as before and his lips much colder. She parted from him when she felt a cold and sharp metal piercing through her side. Zelda groaned in pain slightly as she looked down at herself to see a sword running through her, she once again looked up at Link and saw him still with the same facial expression, but now his mouth was slightly gapped open. Zelda smiled weakly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Link relinquished the blade from her with a bit of blood coming with it and Zelda fell to the cold ground nearly falling unconscious, but her eyes seemed to look as if they were in a daze. As if that had triggered something within Link, he dropped his sword as his hand was shaking. His eyes softened as tears filled his eyes and he dropped to his knees.

"What have I done...?!" He gasped, reaching toward Zelda, "It's as if... I was bound with something other than sorrow..."

Link crawled beside Zelda as if he was wounded and took her into his arms. He caressed her and kissed her trying to do everything he could to let her forgive him. His tears fell down onto her as he began crying aloud. Suddenly, Link heard a still and small voice coming from her.

"Link..." She said softly, as if relieved. She knew that he was no longer the man he was before.

"Zelda... I'm sorry..." He started, "I don't know how I can pay the debt to earn your forgiveness..."

Zelda smiled once again, her eyes now closing in relaxation to the warmth flowing through her coming from Link. She drifted her hand to go over his and she began to stroke his fingers with her thumb. Zelda comforted the very hands that attempted to kill her, she could not curse them with her anger.

"Link... I forgave you... the very moment I fell to the ground bathed in my blood..." She started, "It's not your doing... if you didn't realize anything."

"How can you forgive me for what I've done...?" Link began as he brought her a little closer to him, trying to warm her, "Why would you do this?"

Zelda opened her eyes once again and gazed into Link's azure eyes, now dimly glittering in the gray light now growing brighter now that the rain had almost seized and the clouds almost burst. A look of deep concern and guilt was carried on his face as he continued to hold her tightly in his arms.

"Who am I to judge another?" She said, "It wasn't your fault... but the bands of insanity... and from what I can see, they are loosened."

Link's expression changed to a smile. He no longer would hide something with his smiles as he would when he was the man before, but now he smiled at Zelda from the bottom of his heart, hiding no sadness for it all had fled. Zelda closed her eyes one last time before she fell unconscious. Link panicked a little and shook her to try to get her to wake up, but afterward, he quickly brought her to the doctor for her wounds to be treated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link quickly traipsed the hallways toward Zelda's room, to know of her condition. However, as he was traveling, he noticed Zared had crossed his path and for a moment, the boy flinched, but softened his gaze when Link approached him a bit more slower. Link hesitated to speak to Zelda's little brother, but was relieved when Zared spoke frist.

"...You're...different..." He said quietly.

Link bent down to his level and was sure his expression on his face was as gentle as possible. He gave out a sigh before Link at last found the courage to speak to the young boy. It struck him that it was odd that he could fear speaking in front of a child. Link flew his arms around the boy and hugged him tightly, instead of before, when he would almost attempt to kill him. Indeed, Link was different than before.

"I'm sorry for everything, Zared..." He started, "...But we'll start over again... and I'll protect your sister _and_ you..."

As Link placed both hands on Zared's shoulders and looked into the eyes of a rather shocked child, he smiled at him, reassuring his true presence. Slowly a smile of Zared's crept on his face and once again, the cheerful, joyous child returned. He nodded his head rather in a bouncy way as he cheerfully agreed. Link stood up and brushed the top of Zared's head in a quick motion, making it a little bit frizzy. Link walked away from him and continued down the hall and as if Zared knew where he was going, he said with a voice much brighter than before,

"She's fine..."

Link glanced back at him and smiled before he continued his rather quick traipse. Once he had at last made it to Zelda's room, he hesitantly reached for the doorknob and began to turn it and push it open. The murmuring of the servants and doctor tending to Zelda seized when they saw Link at the entrance to the quarters. It was so silent, the only thing that could be heard was Zelda's slow but assuring breathing that she still remained alive and Link's gentle steps toward her. He bent over and placed his hand on hers and clenched it tightly and stared strait into her half-open eyes and said in a gentle voice much different than before,

"I'm back for you, Zelda..."

_The End..._

_of_

_The Shadow_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: What did you think of the ending? Tell me, did I do well with the horror/suspense genre, because I might write more if I get ideas, so I would like to know. Hee hee... last minute fluff there... :D Well, for those of you who read this fan fiction, and really liked it, and haven't read any of my other ones, please feel free to go to my profile to see my selection. Well, hope you enjoyed this, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Special thanks:

Vampiress24: For some reason... when I think of Link in this story, I think of Gollum. (Hee hee... schizo...) I guess I wanted something a bit different. I'm glad you thought this was creepy! That was my main goal in writing this! Thanks for the review!

LadyAkki45: Link is schizo... yup... he's schizophrenic, but if I mentioned that it would have taken away the whole feel of the story. Hope you thought the ending was good! Thanks for the review and continued support!

Sarah: Thanks, Epona-chan! Hey... did you think I tied up all the loose ends... so it's a really tight, all is solved, ending? If I didn't... I think I might make a sequel... Hmm... Well anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you liked the ending!


End file.
